A nice glass of lemonade
by Some random story teller
Summary: Hey y'all! Here's my first Fanfic and it's on one of my favorite cartoons "Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi" Please keep in mind that i do NOT own Hi Hi Puffy Amiyumi. It belongs to Cartoon Network and Sam Register. ENJOY THE SHOW!


Hey y'all! This is my first fanfic and it's on one of my Favorite cartoons "Hi Hi puffy amiyumi".

Please note that I do NOT own Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. It belongs to Cartoon Network and Sam Register.

ENJOY!

One day in the puffy bus, everyone was doing their usual business. Kaz was counting his money, Yumi was playing video games, and Ami was watching "My Little Pony: Friendship is magic". Then, during a commercial break, Ami had become thirsty. "Boy, I'm getting thirsty. I think I'll go get something to drink." Then, Ami went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. She got out a jug of lemonade. She got a cup and poured herself a glass. She then took a big sip of the lemonade and licked her lips. "That's was good. I think I'll have more." Ami said with delight. And with that, Ami poured herself some more lemonade and drank it. "OH! That's good lemonade! I wanna have more!" She squealed in excitement. She poured herself a third glass and this time she filled the glass to the very top, trying very hard not to spill it. She chugged it down within 30 seconds. She sighed and giggled with glee. When Ami was about to pour herself another glass, Kaz came in the room and said "Woah there Ami-cahn! What do you think you are doing?". Ami just stared at Kaz for a few seconds and said "I'm drinking lemonade. Want some?". "Nah I'm good" said Kaz "But you really shouldn't drink that much". "Why not?" Ami asked. "Because you'll get sick. And that'll cost me money!" Kaz explained. "Oh c'mon Kaz. One last drink shouldn't hurt". Kaz just stared at Ami and said "OK. Don't say that I didn't warn you". And he walked off. Then Ami drank one glass of Lemonade and put the jug back in the fridge. Then, she went to see what Yumi was doing. She knocked on Yumi's door and opened it. Yumi was just watching a cutscene from her video game and noticed Ami. She paused her game and said "Hey Ami. 'sup?"

"Oh nothing. Just wondering what you were up to." Ami replied. "Oh, just playing some Pokemon." Yumi told Ami. "OK." Ami said and walked out of her room. She went back to her room and looked at the time. She got her pajamas on, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Later that night, Ami started to muffle to herself in her sleep. She was moaning and grunting as she moved around a bit in her bed every few seconds. She was having a weird dream. IN AMI'S DREAM: Ami was walking through a random street and saw a small stream of water on the edge of the road that went into a sewer. Then Ami saw a giant fountain. Then it started to rain and Ami started to run. Then she saw a giant tidal wave heading her way. Then she started screaming and running away from the tide as fast as she could but the wave had caught up to her and Ami became trapped in the powerful watery flood that sent back up the street as she screamed for help. BACK IN REALITY: Ami started to moan a little louder and what she was saying became a little clearer. She was saying something about certain bodily fluids. Then Ami finally woke up from her dream and cried "(In Japanese) OH MAN! (In English) I have to PEE!". It was true. Ami's bladder was extremely full due to the amount of lemonade she drank that afternoon. Ami was moaning and grunting as she tried to make her way to the bathroom as fast as she could. Then, she made it in, closed the door and opened the toilet seat and sat down on it. The only thing that could be heard is the sound of a stream of liquid falling into toilet water, and a nice long sigh of relief. Ami finished off emptying her aching bladder and flushed and (Like a good girl) washed her hands. After that, Yumi saw Ami as she walked and asked "Ami, are you OK?". "I'm fine" Ami said. "Oh Ok. Good night Ami" Said Yumi. "Good night Yumi". Said Ami. Then they both went back to their rooms and were fast asleep.

THE END!


End file.
